La protection magique
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Zelda et Link sont en pèlerinage pour purifier un objet de la déesse. Cependant, les sanctuaires avaient leurs lots de protection magique...


Helloow~

Voici le troisième os que j'ai écris sur ce jeu ! Je suis vraiment à fond xD Encore une fois j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
J'adore écrire des moments entre Zelda et Link. Personnellement, j'ai toujours vu leur relation comme fraternel, parce que petite j'étais persuadée qu'ils étaient frangins xD Donc je les ai jamais shippé. Par contre avec d'autre perso, là c'est une autre histoire~ (après j'ai jamais shippé le GaninxLink je vous rassure xD) Je vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse apprécier :3

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Ganon vaincu, du moins pour l'instant, Zelda devait refaire son pèlerinage afin de purifier un objet de la déesse. C'était une lyre, qui, à chaque temple reprenait de l'éclat et s'accordait seule. Elle était plus un symbole qu'autre chose, et lui permettrait d'être reconnu par tous les peuples d'Hyrule. Link l'accompagnait, les monstres encore présent dans le monde, bien que moins virulent depuis la chute de Ganon.

Zelda était rassurée de l'avoir avec elle, pas pour se défendre, mais plus comme compagnie pour ne pas devenir folle par la solitude. À plusieurs reprise, elle avait démontré ses capacités à se débrouiller sans aide, et son guerrier s'inquiétait plutôt pour ceux qui osera se mettre en travers de sa route. Quand un loubard de comptoir la draguait avec peu de grâce, il était même obligé de la retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis ; c'était une femme particulièrement violente quand elle le voulait.

Ils se retrouvaient donc dans un village traditionnel Hylien, et sourirent devant les décorations qu'ils ne voyaient pas souvent. Les souvenirs du royaume d'Hyrule remontaient à loin, surtout pour Link qui avait passé une partie son enfance à s'entraîner dans le domaine zora. Zelda lui rappela donc quelques détails sur le comment du pourquoi de certain motifs, et autres subtilités. Ce partage leur fit grandement plaisir.

Un serviteur les conduisit jusqu'au chef de village dans un magnifique bâtiment nordique en bois. Ils prirent place à la table ronde, et s'entretinrent un moment sur l'endroit où aller, et comment y parvenir. Quand le vieillard confia à Link qu'il comptait sur lui pour veiller à la protection de leur princesse, cette dernière leva dramatiquement les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir discret. Le jeune homme sourit, mal à l'aise et hocha la tête, préférant ne pas contrarier le chef de village, mais encore moins Zelda. Elle pourrait le bouder pendant dès jours, et il détestait ça, ça lui pinçait le cœur.

\- Bien, maintenant je dois vous parler du dispositif de protection.

\- Il y en a un ? demanda la princesse en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, son guerrier l'imitant alors qu'il était aussi surpris qu'elle.

\- Pour les pillards sans vergogne, et les chasseurs de trésors expert en délabrement des lieux saint. Nous avons laissé courir le bruit que nous avions mit une barrière magique, mais pas sur quel critère. Ainsi nous étions certain que personne n'y parviendrait.

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à Link, le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds rapidement. Cela contraria la jeune fille, et questionna le concerné qui se sentit embarrassé et mal à l'aise.

\- Et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que vous seule, ma noble déesse, puissiez y entrer.

\- De quoi s'agit-il, plaida Zelda, agacée et perdant patience.

\- Si la légende est vraie, et je n'en ai nul doute, vous êtes la réincarnation de la déesse. Vous êtes pure et fraîche. Seul cela permet d'accéder au temple.

Les jeunes gens eurent un moment de réflexion avant de rougir en comprenant enfin : il fallait être vierge. Le vieillard rit à leur réaction, les autorisant à disposer pour se mettre en route. Dans un silence comblé par la gêne, les deux amis marchèrent dans la direction indiquée. Le soleil brillait, quelques nuages le dissimulant légèrement par moment. Les oiseaux chantaient, rendant honneur au calme de cette prairie verdoyante.

Malheureusement, le duo n'était pas dans l'ambiance, et se retrouver face au temple n'arrangea pas les choses. Link s'écarta pour examiner les larges piliers de la arche d'entrée, une barrière mauve se mouvant entre les deux ; il devait l'avouer, elle n'avait rien de rassurant. Comme sa partenaire mettait du temps à réagir, il se tourna vers elle et la questionna du regard. Craintive, elle chercha un moyen de répondre, se dandinant nerveusement en organisant ses mots.

\- Comment je peux être certaine que ça ne me fera rien ? Je veux voir un teste !

Son ami cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse pour la satisfaire. Ce n'était pas évident à accomplir, il n'avait rien pour voir si la barrière était mortelle ou non. Peut-être un animal ? Les instincts les régissaient, après tout. Il regarda autour de lui, et trouva vite ce qu'il fallait.

Zelda le suivit des yeux jusqu'aux broussailles, et fut souriante de voir un adorable lapin contre sa poitrine. La bête se débattait, n'appréciant pas d'être tenue par un humain. L'attendrissement quitta rapidement la jeune fille qui comprit l'idée de son ami. Elle lui fit les gros yeux, son cœur se pinçant à l'idée que cette pauvre bête subisse un sort terrible.

\- Par la déesse... J'espère qu'il n'aura rien...

Link n'était pas enchanté non plus, mais s'avança quand même pour se mettre face à la barrière. Il contint le lapin qui se débattait, hésitant à s'exécuter pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, il avança les bras et lança souplement la bête sur le mur mauve et translucide. Le lapin glissa contre lui, et atterrit par terre sans mal pour décamper aussi vite que possible.

Rassuré que la protection ne soit pas mortelle, l'élu se tourna vers son amie pour lui offrir un sourire rassurant. Il perdit ce dernier en la découvrant nerveuse, cherchant à repousser l'échéance. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, ses yeux ne restant jamais bien longtemps posés sur lui. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle prit la parole.

\- Dit, il parlait du physique, ou... Enfin faut que ce soit une blessure ? Nan parce que... Enfin y'a un truc chez les filles, tu vois ? Et ça peut partir pour d'autres raisons, alors...

Semblant la comprendre, Link rougit et pointa la direction où était partit le lapin avant de hausser les épaules, disant silencieusement que ça devait prendre ce détail en compte. Zelda sembla rassurée, et secoua les bras en poussant un profond soupir pour se donner du courage. Elle s'avança, et avec hésitation, tendit la main. Sa paume se posa contre la barrière, mais ne la traversa pas. Elle jura, sentant le regard intrigué et suspicieux de son guerrier sur elle. Avec gêne, elle leva un timide regard vers lui en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Euh... Link... J'ai une confession à te faire..., commença-t-elle alors que les yeux du jeune homme s'arrondissaient de plus en plus. Tu sais... Quand on était à Gerudo... Avec Urbosa...

Il poussa un soupir, exaspéré, en se craquant la nuque lorsqu'il pencha sa tête en arrière. Puis il se cambra un peu en arrière en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, pivotant pour faire quelques pas dos à elle.

\- Oh, ça va ! C'est pas comme si je m'étais dit que quelqu'un penserait encore à ce clicher débile qui est une princesse nomade vierge ! fit-elle pour se défendre, se calmant un peu même si elle croisa les bras. Bon, c'est pas grave, t'as qu'à le faire à ma place, t'as vu comment ça se passe avec les autres temples.

Link sursauta en se tournant vers elle, rouge pivoine. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, le garçon s'engonçant peu à peu en cherchant à fuir la situation, et la fille le fixant avec de plus en plus de choc, bouche bée.

\- Me dit pas que..., souffla-t-elle en décroisant les bras, se penchant en avançant pour l'obliger à recroiser son regard qu'il fuyait, l'énervant. C'est pas vrai ! Super ! Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?!

Outré qu'elle l'accuse ainsi de lui avoir caché des choses, il se tourna vers elle, la colère le piquant alors qu'il la pointait du doigt. Zelda croisa les bras et se mit de semi-profil, aussi embarrassée que contrariée.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était important... Eh puis c'était il y a cent ans ! Tu vas pas m'en faire un fromage !

Link eut un sourire tordu et un rire jaune. Ouais, bien sûr, la faute était plus grave si c'était lui. Comme d'habitude, non ? D'un regard acide il lui fit comprendre sa pensée, et elle soupira dramatiquement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, et tu le sais ! Pour Urbosa, tu savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, je t'avais avoué qu'elle me plaisait. Toi, on s'est retrouvé, et tu m'as même pas parlé de ça ! C'était il y a cent ans, ou pendant ta quête pour vaincre Ganon ?

Bien qu'embarrassé, il accepta de répondre, et de rattraper son erreur. Il acceptait le fait qu'il était effectivement au courant de l'attirance qu'elles avaient eu par le passé, mais aurait aimé savoir que quelque chose en était ressortit. En y repensant, Zelda lui avait paru très hagard le lendemain, mais il pensait que c'était juste le fait d'avoir été réveillée par la foudre. Bon sang, maintenant que lui même ne l'était plus, ça lui paraissait évidant.

Il trépigna un peu, et humidifia ses lèvres, cherchant un moyen de s'exprimer sans mot. Le poids du monde retiré de ses épaules, il parvenait à parler un peu plus, mais seulement s'il était au calme et détendu. Il fit donc quelques gestes en cherchant lui même quoi faire, puis la pointa elle et le vide dans un geste relevé.

\- Quoi moi et Urbosa ?... Attend, dans une des régions ? demanda-t-elle, patiente, et sourit lorsqu'il hocha la tête. Donc voyons voir... Les piafs ? Non ?... Me dit pas... LES GORONS ?

Link sursauta, blême, et la dévisagea gravement. Comprenant qu'elle s'était trompée, mais l'image étant déjà installée, elle explosa de rire. Celle-ci se transmis dans l'esprit du guerrier qui pâli plus encore, n'osant pas imaginer d'autres choses embarrassantes. Son amie se calma doucement, essuyant ses larmes de joie.

\- Bon, bon, au domaine Zora alors ? Eh bien, t'as des goûts bizarre. M'enfin, déjà c'est pas les Gorons, rit-elle à nouveau, se recevant un regard plaintif de l'élu. Pardon, pardon !... Alors, c'était avant ou après Ganon ?

Il fit un geste de son indexe vers l'avant. Zelda pouvait comprendre qu'en étant lâché sur les routes, seul, avec pour unique compagnie des souvenirs affreux revenant sporadiquement, il avait eu besoin d'affection. Les Zora semblaient être un peuple particulier, mais elle avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient raffinés, élégants, et aimables. Savoir que son ami n'avait pas été complètement malheureux la rassurait.

\- Tu te souviens de qui c'était ? demanda-t-elle avec malice, faisant bondir ses sourcils en s'amusant de ses rougissements, et le voir approuver timidement l'enhardit. Oh ! Qui ? Qui ? Aller dit-moi !

Elle s'était jetée sur lui en lui attrapant les bras pour le secouer. Ses esprits repris, il organisa sa pensée. Repenser à son amant, et en plus à leurs nuits de passion, faisait palpiter son cœur jusqu'à lui couper le souffle. Les rougeurs sur ses joues étaient différentes de celles produites par l'embarra, la gêne, ou le mal aise, et Zelda du reconnaître qu'il était attendrissant.

Elle le vit hésiter, tripoter ses doigts, avant de lever les mains. Il forma une couronne sur sa tête, puis pinça son pouce et son index en laissant un espace entre les deux. Une tête couronnée, mais petite, en sachant que c'était après le fléau, et pendant qu'il était seul, il n'y avait qu'une personne de disponible. Stupéfaite, elle se pencha un peu vers lui se relâchant, ses épaules s'affaissant.

\- Le prince Sidon ?! Il est le Zora le plus prisé ! Et même au delà du domaine !

Elle le vit hausser une épaule avec un sourire tordu, ses yeux fixant le sol. Il le savait, et sa relation était visiblement officieuse. Après tout, Sidon avait une place politique importante, si les autres dirigeant apprenaient qu'il s'acoquinait avec un roturier, il pourrait être discrédité. Les Zoras seraient boudés, et ce serait vraiment terrible pour les échanges internationaux. Gerudo pourrait les soutenir, après tout, les femmes vivaient entre elles, et le montraient sans honte.

Cependant, connaissant Link, elle se doutait qu'il ne voulait pas secouer le monde politique à cause de sa petite personne. Elle pouvait le comprendre, elle pensait exactement pareil. Elle était néanmoins curieuse de le voir interagir avec ce fameux amant. Elle sourit, malicieuse et amicale à la fois, puis tapa doucement son épaule du poing. L'encouragement silencieux fit plaisir à son ami qui sourit en se décontractant enfin.

\- Bon..., commença-t-elle. On est bloqué en dehors du temple... Une idée ?

Link leva les yeux et chercha une solution. Il exprima un son, ayant trouvé rapidement un petit endroit où grimper et se glisser. Heureusement pour eux, il était bon grimpeur et pourrait facilement passer. Il s'exécuta afin de casser le cube magique flottant formant la barrière. Zelda le rejoignit alors, tapotant son épaule pour le féliciter, avant qu'il ne lui emboîte le pas en souriant.

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la source sacré pour purifier la lyre de la déesse, et se sentirent serein en repartant. Une fois dehors, la princesse se planta devant son guerrier, poings sur les hanches. Link mit un pied vers l'arrière, inquiet. Il savait que cette attitude de peste royale ne signifiait rien de bon.

\- Bien, maintenant on va au domaine Zora ! Une petite visite de courtoisie pendant notre noble quête~

Link rougit furieusement, secouant vigoureusement la tête en levant les mains, la suppliant des yeux de ne pas lui imposer ça. La jeune fille pouffa, appréciant son embarra adorable. Sa malice grandit, et elle se rapprocha de lui pour le taquiner plus encore.

\- Si, si, si... Aller, on y va ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme en le tirant par le bras.

Le guerrier n'eut guère le choix et la suivit, pleurnichant sur son sort. Il sentait par avance qu'elle allait le faire asseoir à côté de Sidon pendant les repas, et qu'elle allait faire des sous-entendus subtiles qu'eux deux seuls comprendraient. Néanmoins, il reverrait Sidon qui commençait à sérieusement lui manquer, et l'idée le gonflait de joie. « Un mal pour un bien. » se dit-il en souriant.


End file.
